


Camp Cutie

by plaese



Category: ASTRO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Camp Counselor Dongmin, Camp Counselor Sanha, Fluff, Jungkook’s only mentioned sorry :(, Kid Jeon Jungkook, Kid Kim Taehyung | V, M/M, This is from August too lol, they’re cute, ”s-word”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaese/pseuds/plaese
Summary: Sanha was just that guy Dongmin happened to find cute.





	Camp Cutie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sqwaaak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqwaaak/gifts).



> IllyYY

   Lee Dongmin was in love. At least he thought he was. Others might have said it was just admiration for the younger or maybe he was envious, but he wasn't at all. He just really liked the guy, and he wanted to be closer. Dongmin worked as a camp counselor as a summer job since he'd rather that than stay in a house doing nothing. He'd stay in the house if he had something fun to do but sadly he didn't so the job was his only option. On the first day, Dongmin saw a boy there who looked younger than him but not by a lot, and he felt slight relief of that. 

   He sighed and threw the small rubber ball in the air and watched it fall back into his palm. He remembered their first conversation. Short and sweet, he told himself to think of it as. Not short and uninterested. It went a little along the lines of;

"Hi, you're a new counselor huh?"

"Oh, yeah, my name's Dongmin."

"Cool, I'm Sanha. Anyway, good luck." 

And that was it. 

Even then, Dongmin still somehow managed to fall for the boy. He sat up and looked up at the wall. He sighed and threw the ball at the wall and let it rebound back to him and he scrambled to grab it. He heard the door creak open and he looked up expecting a man about his height to open it but instead he was greeted by one of the campers. He looked down. 

"Hey bud, what're you doing up? Shouldn't you be asleep right now? Come on." Dongmin stuffed the ball in his pocket and stood up but stopped in surprise when the boy began to complain. 

"No! I wanna stay. Tae wants to stay!" The kid, 'Tae,' yelled, crossing his arms and pouted. Dongmin sighed and nodded, sitting back down. He patted the seat next to him, lowering his eyebrows. "Then sit down I guess, but I don't want to see you skipping any activities tomorrow, okay?" 

Tae's eyes widened and he nodded with a big smile, running over to the sofa and held onto the cushion to help push himself up. Once he sat down he fixed his pajamas. "Okay Mister." 

"You can just say my name." 

"What's your name?"

"Dongmin."

"Okay Mr. Dongmin." Tae nodded. "Well, before I came here my Appa's told me if I had any problems that I should talk to a counselor. So, I have a problem." 

"What happened? Is someone bullying you? Or is there a problem with your friend?" Dongmin asked. Tae looked up at him and nodded at that, "A problem with my friend."

Dongmin raised an eyebrow to ask what it was and Tae looked down and kicked his feet. "Well, I wanted some- some carrots from my friend, Kookie, and he wouldn't give me anything. So-so I got mad and called him a bunny. But he called me a bad word! The s-word!" 

   "The s-word? I'll let you spell it." Dongmin asked. 

   "S-t-u-p-i-d." Tae spelled out carefully. Dongmin lowered his eyebrows and smiled. "Stupid?" He asked and Tae covered his mouth. 

   "You said the S-word!" Tae gasped dramatically. Dongmin nodded, "Yeah but, only grown-ups like me can say it."

   "You said the S-word?" He heard another voice dramatically gasp, and Tae and Dongmin looked up at the owner. Yoon Sanha. Dongmin's heart rate picked up and he shrugged, looking at Tae for distraction. "Yes, I did, but only to tell Tae here it's a bad word." Tae nodded and giggled when Dongmin ruffled his hair. 

   "Well what time is it, eight? You should be asleep now." Sanha laughed, picking up a few wrappers and water bottles from a wooden table not far from the sofa. Dongmin made the mistake of looking at him while he said that and quickly looked away after he caught himself staring and he patted Tae's shoulder, "That's right, do you want a different place to sleep for tonight?" 

"Mm, no, I don't want to leave Kookie alone. He'll get scared and start crying again." Taehyung shook his head and slid off the couch. He ran over to Sanha, who bent down to pick the kid up and giggled when he did. They walked out, Sanha telling him something that made him gasp, and a few minutes later he returned. Dongmin watched him come in with a smile. 

   "Are you from here?" Sanha asked after a few moments of silence. When Dongmin raised an eyebrow, he continued, "Like, live around here, I mean."

   "Oh, yeah. This is like a 10 minute drive from my house," Dongmin nodded, "What about you? I haven't seen you around at school or anything." To that, Sanha nodded himself. 

   "No, from like, across the state. But I wanted to come here, I heard it was a nice town with cute people," He said and packed up some of his stuff. Dongmin laughed, "You might have mistaken this town for another, then."

   "Mm, nah. It is a good place, and there's one cute guy at least," He winked at Dongmin, slipping a slip of paper to him. He turned and began walking out, raising his arm to wave goodbye, "See you in a bit, Dongmin."

   Dongmin watched him, heart going a million beats per second, and looked down at the paper. On it was his cabin number and phone number, and he smiled and stood, getting ready to go to his own cabin. He slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out, shutting the lights and door, ready to see what the boy had in store for him at his cabin.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one from August :,)
> 
> Enjoy please i love Sanwoo sm


End file.
